bella is lissa dragomire
by Kelskels030501
Summary: bella is lissa dragomir. Been Adopted by SakuraDragomir
1. Chapter 1

My name is Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir or lissa future queen of the moroi and dhampire race as my Best friend Rosemarie Hathaway, although you may know me as Isabella Marie Swan dating Edward Cullen, but I'm not really it just means extra protection for me as the Strigoi attacked Saint Vladimir's academy, I had to leave My real Boyfriend Christian Ozero and guardian Dimitri Belikov.

-Flashback-

'Princess you need to go in to hiding with Rose' Guardian Belikov called.

'Why, what's happening?' I asked with worry in my voice

'The Strigoi there attacking,me and Christian discussed that you and rose hide as rose is your shadow kissed mate and your guardian' he replied whilst walking me back to my dorm rather quickly

'Ok could you get rose for me please' with that he nodded and strode out I started to pack whilst I was in the middle of packing Christian walked in

'You ok lissa' he asked whilst kissing my cheek

'ye just packing' I replied 'heyya lissa…' rose called whilst coming in with a suitcase '… you ready to go I decided on a small rainy town called forks and I got you a present' she said pulling out a box I opened the box and pulled out a wig and brown contacts I lifted my eyebrow with a confused look.

'Well you need a disguise so Strigoi can't find you' she replied she clipped back my hair and put the wig on then the contacts 'how do I look?' I asked 'different…' Christian 'I'm going to find Dimitri and say bye so you and pyro can say bye as well' with that she walked out

'I'm going to miss you lissa' he said with a few tears coming down my eyes 'I'll miss you to' I leaned in and kissed him.

The next thing I know I was in a red Chevy waving to everyone with Rose kissing Dimitri and saying bye she walked in and we drove away.

- End of Flashback-

'love are you ok' Edward asked it's so depressing I had to go save him from volturi and now he won't leave me alone I might sound selfish and like a cheater but I needed protection in case the Strigoi found me and it was Rose idea.

'Yes Edward I'm fine' I said in a polite manner then my phone rang the caller ID said Saint Vladimir Academy I excused myself and walked into the woods I hope rose sees this

~An. **BELLA/LISSA **_SAINT VLADAMIRE ACADEMY~_

**Hello Princess is Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir speaking.**

_Lissa its Christian _

**Christian I've missed you so much why you are calling **

_I've called to tell you that you can return back to saint Vladimir's_

**Really?**

_Yes me and Dimitri are coming to collect you were exactly are you?_

**Me and Rose are in Forks Washington Christian somebody thinks that I'm his girlfriend the vampires that sparkle in the sun**

_Oh really_

**Yes I'm sorry he wouldn't leave me alone so me and rose decided that I could mean extra protection for me as well but you remember I love you and always will**

_I love you to lissa oh and a bit of bad and good news which first…_

**I'm going to say badly **

_Well... Queen Tatiana is dead Mrs Karp killed her and Adrian killed Miss Karp._

**Oh ok so what's the good news **

_Well you are going to be queen in about three months _

**WHAT!**

'Bella are you ok I heard you shout' Edward asked and I grunted 'yes Edward I'm fine'

_Who was that was it the Vampire you was talking about_

**Yes and please don't say the V word you know how creepy I find it **

_Ok I'm going to go inform Dimitri of were you are I love you lissa _

**I love you to Christian **

Then we both hung up and I walked back to the Cullen's house

'I would like to go home now 'I called out

'Ok love I'll take you 'Edward said

'no Edward its fine I need to take my truck back anyways' I walked out of the house and to the Chevy I drove back to my current house and called for rose

'Rose rose rose' I called

'WHAT lissa I was eating my doughnuts' she called back 'oh ok then you won't want to see Dimitri then' I said walking away smiling

'Lissa what do you mean to see Dimitri again?' she asked using vampire speed to get in front of me 'oh all the Strigoi are dead I'll be Queen in 3 months Dimitri and Christian will be here tomorrow to pick us up no biggie' I said smirking

'No Biggie No Biggie… wait wait WAIT you said you're going to be Queen in 3 months what about titian?' she asked

'Strigoi AKA Mrs Karp killed her then Adrian killed her…' I replied with a slight frown '… but you know what that means…' I said smiling with rose frowning 'please don't say it please ple…' she wined '...shopping' I squealed and ran upstairs and took of my wig and contacts and got on black skinny jeans a red tube top and red heels and walked down the stairs at the end I did a twirl 'what you think' I asked rose 'perfect just one thing missing' and she ran up the stairs and came back down with one of her many black leather jackets 'put this on' I put it on ' perfect lets go shopping' rose said and I gigged and we walked over to the black BMW that rose made sure we had in case of a getaway.

-At the mall-

We walked in to the mall and went to Victoria's secret were we gigged and had fun but then my nose filled with a sickly- sweet smell 'the Cullen's are here' I whispered to rose whilst picking up a pink lace set of underwear and walking to the changing room ' ok keep you head down and walk princess' rose said she goes in to Guardian mode around the Cullen's but doesn't call me princess around them I waked and got in to the changing room and huffed a sigh of relief I got in to the underwear and walked out to show rose when I saw Edward, jasper and Emmet with Rosalie and Jasper in Victoria secret holding bags 'Dear lord' I mumbled 'Rose' I called 'ye Lissa' she replied from around the corner 'come here and look at this for me' she walked around the corner 'well?' I asked 'very you' she replied and I just smiled and whispered in her ear 'all Cullen's behind you' she nodded and saw the boys looking at me with lust and Rose and Alice with envy and Jealousy I strutted back to the changing room and got changed I walked out and went over to rose ' I need a coronation dress' I said rather quiet ' ok wait till the boys get here tomorrow and then will come back but come on I need to find something we looked around VS and I saw a black lace pair of underwear whist rose was looking to the opposite rack to me 'that totally you' I said glancing at the set 'that's totally me' she said walking over to it she take it of the rack and went to try it on.

Whilst she was trying it on I went and looked around some more and couldn't find anything so I walked back to the changing room as Rose was coming out 'I'm getting you it' I told her 'no you don't have to' she protested ' I insist you are more like a sister to me than a best friend or a guardian and it's also to say thank for staying with me and taking care of me through coming to forks and running from ST. Vladimir's' I said she looked shocked but sighed in defeat I smiled and took them both to the cashier she scanned them and looked rather smug as I took out my bank card 'that's £3,000 they are quiet expensive you sure you don't want to change them' she asked ' no thank you but thanks for been worried' I said and gave her my card she scanned it and her smile fell and followed with a glare 'Have a nice day come again soon' she said rather sourly and rose had to turn around and say 'oh, don't worry we will' and we walked of giggling ' I'm hungry shall we go to MacDonald's' rose askes 'sure we walked over to MacDonald's and ordered I had the chicken burger, fries and a coke whist rose had a big mac two portions of chips and a large coke the cashier looked really surprised with what she ordered and I was trying to hold back a laugh.

We took are food and sat down when rose phone rand and she showed me who it was and it was Dimitri I listened in to see if I could hear what they wear saying

~ Rose _Christian_ **Dimitri **_**Lissa**_

Hello Comrade 

**Hello to you to Roza **

Why you calling me on this fine day

**Well we are about an hour away from forks and would like to know the address to the perfect little house you and the princess have been staying.**

Well ask for the chief of police house and that were we are well at the moment were at MacDonald's I heard Christian chuckling in the background

**Ahhh MacDonald's is it **

Yep hello Sparky

_Hi Rose let me guess what you got a big mac_

Yep

_Double fries _

Mhmmm

_And a large coke and if lissa with you she got chicken burger fries and a NORMAL coke _

Yep we have a winner

_**Hey Christian **_

_Heyya lissa you ok _

_**Ye can't wait to see you **_'oh god' I said and looked at the door 'I think lissa got a stocker

**Princess are you in your disguise **

_**No but the Cullen's are following me it's so annoying **_

**Ok rose I need you to take the princess home even if you haven't finished your dinner**

B-b-b-but its MacDonald's

**Rosemarie Hathaway we need to keep the princess safe so do it Pease **

_Ahhh Rose you're in trouble _

Shut it pyro ok ok I'll go ok bye

_Bye_

**See ya in about 45 minuets **

_**Bye guys love you Christian **_

With that she hung up and we walked over to the bin and I accidently but shoulders with Edward 'oh I'm so sorry' I said 'its fine not every day you bump in to a pretty girl' he winked at me then rose came over 'ok look here Edweirdo you have a girlfriend I think I don't care leave the princess alone' rose said 'Rose' I shrieked and her jaw dropped 'come on' she pulled me along.

'OMG rose you said Princess' I looked out of the mirror and saw that a silver Volvo was chasing us ' for Fu god sacks he's chasing us' I shrieked I rang Christian ' hurry and get to my house Edward is following us because somebody not naming any names *cough* Rose *cough* told him I was a princess' I said down the phone 'Hey I thought we weren't naming names' she said 'ok lis get home fast rose go really fast and we'll be there soon' he replied 'ok but don't be mad at rose he was flirting with me and she got stressed I was ready to punch him' when I said that I put my hand over my mouth and the others started laughing 'oh no I'm turning in to rose' Christian and Dimitri laughed even harder whilst rose looked shocked I giggled 'ok I'm going to get of now bye you two be quick' I said ' k bye' I hung up and rose started zooming ' lis go get in to your disguise when we get in' o nodded when we pulled up we legged it in side I ran upstairs and put on some joggers over my skinny's and Charlie's old shirt so Edwards couldn't see my outfit I also put on my wig and contacts when I was done there was a k nock at the door.

'I'm coming' I said and 'tripped' you could hear them all chuckling I opened the door and saw the kids there 'hey everyone you ok' I asked ' ye bells I was wondering if two girls came in here a blond hair and a brown haired' Emmett asked 'why don't you come and sit down and ye there someone Charlie know ' I wasn't lying but I was telling the truth I replied ' oh ok how have you been' they said whilst sitting down ' fine thanks' we sat there for like 15 minutes in an awkward silence when the bell rung 'ROSE THERE HERE' I squealed she ran down the stairs whilst I raced her to the door and opened it and jumped in to Christians awaiting arms and gave him along kiss when I pulled away he chuckled and wiped away some tears that was there when I turned around rose and Dimitri were still in the make out session whilst the Cullen's looked job smacked then finally pulled away and Dimitri looked and me and bowed 'Princess I hope you have been ok' he said in his Russian accent 'thank you Dimitri how was your ride' I asked 'interesting' he said chuckling rose then hugged Christian 'Hey Sparky how you been' she asked whilst I giggled 'fine rose yourself' he asked 'better now' I looked at the Cullen's when they started shouting about who these people were and if I've been cheating on Edward.

'SHUT UP' screamed rose 'everyone in to the room I'll explain everything but first…' I took off my wig and contacts and took of Charlie's shirt and my joggers '…better' I said giggling and letting my blond wavy locks fall freely Christian took my hand and lead me to the living room ' princess the queen wanted me to give you something if she ever died' Dimitri said and pulled out a crown with red gems in it 'it was Titians first tiara' he said taking it out and placing it on my head ' you don't know how weird it is wearing one of these again' I stated Rosalie and Alice just gawped at me and I just giggled' well I should start from the beginning I'm actually Princess Vasillisa Dragamir I'm to become queen in e months and this lovely man is Christian Ozero my boyfriend and then there's Rosemarie Hathaway call her rose or she'll kill you and this lovely Russian is Dimitri I he's my guardian and Rose boyfriend my parents died in a car accident with me and rose in the car I saved rose so now she is my shadow kissed mate so that means that she can see and feel whatever I see and feel.' That's pretty much it' I finished Emmett put up his hand I gigged ' yes Emmett' I said 'so when you say she can feel EVERYTHING you feel does that even mean when you…' he started I cut him of rather quickly 'yes' he just smirked whist rose smacked him 'what are you exactly' Alice asked ' me and Christian are moroj were the royals I'm soon to be queen and rose and Dimitri are dhampire there ½ human and ½ vampire moroj are full Vampire' I replied 'what do moroj eat?' Jasper asked ' we drink humans but it doesn't hurt them they enjoy it rose will you go get me someone because I feel rather weak' I said with that rose zoomed out and was back in a might of minuets with a boy ' that mike newton' I stated rose laughed and mike just looked at me whilst me fangs grew and he started moaning I looked in to his eyes 'forget' was all I said and rose took him out the Cullen's looked confused ' oh yea I can also compel and control the four elements and heal people animals vampires dhampire ETC' they just nodded 'I skipped school Ahhh I'm defiantly turning in to rose' everyone laughed ' what day is it tomorrow' I asked 'Friday princess' said Dimitri 'ok I drop out of school tomorrow and revel myself Cullen's you should go we still need to go to sleep Dimitri you can share with rose Christian you can sleep with me' I said they nodded but Edward growled whilst they left 'night guys' me and Christian walked to my room and I got in to some pink silky PJs and fell asleep on Christians chest.

=========================NEXT DAY========================

I woke up to the smell of pancakes I'm so happy I don't have to cook anymore I got in to a white skater skirt and pink tube top with pink kitten heels and a white leather jacket I walked downstairs ' do you know how happy I am to be in MY clothes' I said walking in to the kitchen and saw rose on the ledge kissing Demetri I faked coughed and they turned around and saw me and we all just laughed 'were Christian' I asked 'shower' rose said ok ' IM GOING TO SCHOOL'I shouted seeing it was 8:30 'ok lissa over you' Christian called 'love you to buy' I got around oh byes I walked outside seeing Edward with his Volvo 'yes' I asked ' do you want to ride with me' he asked me whilst I was sorting my wig out 'no thank you' Christian walked out and gave me his keys to his white Mercedes 'hey babe take my car' he said whilst kissing me I kissed back 'thank' he waked back inside and I walked to his car 'see you at school Edward' I said and speed of to school when I got there I heard all the whispers about my car I parked in my usual spot and got out there was a lot of gasped 'HEY EVERYONE' u shouted they all looked at me 'I've got something to show you' with that I take of my heels and climbed on top of the roof of the car and yanked of my wig and took out my contacts ' MY NAME ISNT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IT IS INFACT Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir AND IM FROM MONTANA' with that said I jumped of the car very gracefully and put my heels back on and walked to the office 'hello Mrs cope I'm leaving forks high' I said…


	2. Chapter 2

After I told Mrs Cope I was leaving forks high she cleared my name from the system I went to my first class.

-Lunch-

At lunch I sat with Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Ben, Mike and Angela 'So bel… Lissa your actually blond' Mike asked I nodded.

The side door open and in came the Cullen's 'so you still dating Cullen?' Lauren asked with a smirk, 'no I wasn't actually dating him I had to go in to hiding as my family were killed in a car accident and I had to leave my real boyfriend' I replied with a smile.

Edward and Alice walked over to me 'hey Bella…' Alice said and I cut her of ' Alice it's not Bella its Vasilisa or Lissa' I said 'oh sorry so Lissa do you want to sit with us?' she asked 'no sorry I'm sitting here to say bye to my _friends _as I'm moving to Montana tomorrow with Christian, Dimitri and Rose' I replied as she frowned and walked away.

'soooooooo… your moving away' Angela asked 'Ye I was going to tell you before Alice and Edward came over I'm going to a boarding school where I was before I came here' I said back 'but I'm going to miss you all' I said giving Angela a hug.

As I pulled away the Canteen doors opened and Christian came in followed by Rose and Dimitri, rose noticed me first and lead them through the tables whilst they had all eyes on them. I stood up and gave rose and Dimitri a hug and kissed Christian and everyone watched wide eyed. I pulled away and looked at my friends 'Guys this is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Eric, Mike and Ben' I said and pointed to each of them whilst they gave a small wave ' and this is Rose my best friend, Dimitri he is rose boyfriend and then there is Christian…' I was interrupted by rose 'coughing' she said '*Cough* pyro *Cough*' I giggled and Christian glared at him 'as I was saying Christian my boyfriend' I said whilst Lauren and Jessica looked pissed off.

'so why are you here' I asked the trio 'well Headmistress Kirova called and asked when would we be back' Rose said, ' well I think a hour before school starts' I replied 'ok well see you at Charlie's Dimitri said Christian kissed me bye and I hugged rose 'see ya later' I said and they left.

'WOW' was all Jessica said 'he's just Wow' she continued I giggled whilst sitting down 'yep we been going out for about 2 years' I said smiling we talked about all sorts and then the bell went.

-Last Lesson (Biology) -

I was talking with Angela all the way to biology when we went in to the class I sat in my original seat unfortunaly next to Edward 'Bella….Bella…Lissa' he kept saying just before I told him to be quiet Mr mason came in I let out a sigh of relief ' I have a bit of sad news its Bella's last lesson here at Forks high' I just gave a sad smile and he carried on with the lesson I zoned out and then a note was past to me

**AN. Edward ** Bella/Lissa

**Bell please talk to me im so sorry for what ever I did to you. And I actually don't think I did anything to you just please you and me ill turn u in to my kind of Vampire we can be married and adopt just please Isabella forgive me.**

No Edward im Queen of moroi and Dhampire in less than 3 months I don't love you I never have and why would I wanna be your type of vampire anyway when I can go in the sun im sorry I was bought up to be a queen not a dhampire or a normal moroi im sorry but I have to be how my parents would of wanted me to I need to marry a moroi and carry on my name as im the last Dragomir and my name is Lissa.

**But ****bella **** lissa I love you and always will I know you love me to or you wouldn't of been my girlfriend **

Edward, Couples don't try control each couples kiss and have romantic picnics on the beach Couples don't nearly die

**Oh ok but I will do what ever I can to get you back **

When I read that I couldn't be bothered to write back as we only had 5 minuets left of the day and Mr Mason was giving out homework 'ok class I want a report about Reproduction and bella I would like to wish you good luck with your new school may I ask which school are you going to' he asked I stood up and replied 'saint Vladimir's academy in Montana' with that everyone left the class with people wishing me good luck and that they would miss me I smiled and just walked away.

Before I could get in to my car Emmett and Rose came over 'BELLSY sorry cant think of anything for lissa' Em said I just laughed a black BMW came racing in to the car pack 'its fine em im gonna miss you and you rose I new we weren't always close but I understand that you was trying to protect your family and I wont hold it against you just like Jasper and the birthday party as he could feel more blood lust than he could handle please tell him hes forgiven.' I said and rose hgave me a hug and a actual whilest I was talking the BMW parked next to me and Rose got out of the car 'come on Lissa 'were going shopping' I just looked surprise

'WAIT WAIT WAIT did Rosemarie Hathaway come to cet me for shopping?' I asked she scowled at me and nodded Christian got out of the passengers and walked round to me and gave me a kiss whilest my arms went around his neck when he pulled away everyone was staring 'Hello to you to' I said giggling I gave him his car keys said bye to Emmett and Rosalie whiles Rose went and got in to the BMW with Dimitri in the front 'Princess why do you need to go shopping' he asked ' Coronation dress' was all I said and he nodded I got in Christians car and he sped to the mall.

-in the mall-

Me and rose was waking in and out of shops when all of a sudden I stop. Rose looked at me with confusion but she went in to the weired dream thingys were she can see what in seeing and she saw it… the perfect dress.

It was black floor length strapless dress with gems at the breast area I walked over to it and saw the price $10,000 'OMG that's wow.' Rose said 'ok that's expensive' she continued 'I'm getting it. It's perfect although very expencive' I said but got it of the rail and walked around looking for shoes I saw some black stilettoes with a diamond incrusted edge but they were $1,000 'why everything so expensive' Christian asked looking at a white bagg which was $500 I just giggled but rose picked up the bag and a floor length white dress with a pattern coming up from the bottom she was going to wear a pair of her shoes she had at charlie's but i saw some beautiful white kitten heels with swirls on so I picked them up and went to the cash register the man looked really shocked with what I got but scanned them anyways with the total of $ 11,999 I gave my credit card and put in the code.

When I was done we went for Italian then went home.

-at home-

I took my bags up to m room but came down with the box with rose shoes in 'oh rose I got you a present' I called we made are way to the living room 'are you getting me back for the wig and contacts' she asked I shoke my head I gave her the box and she opened it her mouth fell opened 'well?' I asked she paced them on the coffee table and shrieked and jumped at me 'ill take that as you like them' I said chuckling and hugging her Dimitri and Christian came rushing in Dimitris hand on hes silver stake and when he saw use he lifted his eyebrow 'princess are you ok?' Dimitri asked 'Yes im fine thanks I think you should be asking rose if shes fine' I replied whilst rose tried the shoes on 'lissa you are the bestest friend any one could ask for. I just smiled she placed them back in the box and put the paper on them.

'so anyone wanna watch a movie before we go back to vampire school?' rose asked 'rose please don't say the V word you know how much I dispise that word and yes I woud love to watch a DVD'

'ok lissa you decide which film we watch as you have to go back to royal duties tomorrow' Christian then a phone went of 'Exscuse me Princess its Headmistress Korova' Dimitri said I nodded and he went upstairs 'ok we can watch Princess Protection Program I know its childish but I wanna see what the fuss is about' I said and we all then laughed 'ok sparky you pick the next film' Rose said 'ok Fast and Furious 6' Christian replied.

Dimitri came downstairs 'Princess a limo wll be here tomorrow 10 sharp and Korova would like you in a gown for a proper welcoming back' I grounded and nodded 'ok come on lets sit down …actually im getting popcorn and rosie can you order some pizza' I asked 'corse lis' she replied and got the house phone wilest I made popcorn for rose and dimitri.

I got a glass of milk when I felt a breeze 'Edward can I help you?' I asked 'Bells please listen to me' he asked I nodded 'in a year me and my family are moving wanted to tell you so you don't worry about us' I nodded and smiled 'ok and this has to do with me cause…' he just shock his head and left I started to feel really weak but I didn't know.

Rose came in and saw me holding the ledge 'Lis are you ok' she asked with a worried voice 'I don't know I just all of a sudden felt weak' I replied 'Christian!' she yelled he came rushing in as she never called him by his name and Dimitri came in after him 'whats wrong…' he said and then saw me 'Oh my God lissa whats wrong…' he asked 'nothing' I replied but my voice broke 'Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir tell me what is wrong with you' he said and when he used my full name I new it was important 'Christian I actually don't know I just feel really weak' I replied 'the princesse needs blood' Dimitri said.

Rose and Christian looked confused 'she only feed yesterday' rose said coming closer to me 'ok lissa you can drink from me just like you did when we was on the run' she said sitting down on a stool Christian and Dmitri agreed and I walked over to rose and extended my fangs obly to be pulled away 2 seconds after by the cullens.

I collapsed on the floor 'What do you think you was doing to the princess' Dimitri asked 'Stopping her from killing her sposserd best friend' Rosalie sneered 'omg lissa' rose came and toke me in to the room 'Lissa drink' she said I started edgeing for her neck 'go on liss' Christian egged me on 'WAIT your going to kill her' Carlisle said 'no she wont' Rose replied 'How do you know sweetie?' Esme asked I had alwaysed love esme but im gonna collapse ' because shes done it before and shes getting weaker by the minuet I can feel it REMEMBER you got told already NOW LEAVE go on lis' I didn't think twce I went straight for her neck and she was full of bliss you could tell as she was leaning in to my teeth I pulled away and smiled as Dimitri gave Rose a napkin.

'Thanks Rose you are the bestest friend any one could ask for I don't care if you get called a blood whore you are keeping me alive' I gave her a hug but all of a sudden felt sick I bolted upstairs and started throwing up rose came and held my hair out of my face.

I started to cry 'Whats wrong with me rose' I said with ters streaming down my face she pulled me in to a hug whilest I soked her Top 'nothing lissa nothing at all I just need to pop to the shops' she said wilest leading me to the living room wilest I was still crying Christian picked me up bridal style and sat me on the love seats with him I snuggled close to him and the next thing I know is Im being shoke awake.

I looked up to see Christian and Dimitri asleep on the couch and Rose stood above me 'come with me' she said I untangled myself from Christian and followed rose to the bathroom when I got there she got a plastic box and gave it to me 'a Pregnancy test' I asked she nodded I signed and she left the bathroom I peed in the stick and put it next to the sink, 'Rose you can come in' she came in with her phone 'How long did the box say?' she asked 'ERMM… two minuets' replied she put it to 1 minuet as we had been talking for about a minuet.

'so… if you are pregnant are you gonna keep it?' she asked 'I would loe to but I got to talk to Christian then her phone went of which made us jump I closed my eyes picked up the stick; this is were my life could change forever.

I opened my eyes and saw a pink plus I squieled and showed rose we both jumped and squieled 'OMG I cant belive this lissa your having a baby' she said I nodded with a huge grin 'come on I need to tell Christian' I said I walked downstairs and saw Christian wakeing up 'Rose I guess we were really loud' I said giggling she nodded ande looked at Dimitri 'and im guessing hes a really heavy sleepier' she said chuckling.

'Christian I have to talk to you' I said and toke his hand and lead him to my room 'Lis you ok?' he asked we concern in his voice'im better than ok' I replied 'you might want to sit down' I said he looked abit worried 'Chrstian…' he looked at me '…im Pregnant' I said 'Really?' he asked I nodded my head he ran up to me and lifted me up and twirled me around and when he placed me down he gave me a kiss 'Were going to be parents' he said whilest hugging me 'Yes that explains the sickness and needing blood again' I said 'so you really happy' I asked 'more than happy im estatic' he said I smiled and we walked down to the living room.

'I guess he took it well considering your feelings' rose said I nodded and hugged her really tight Dimitri yawned and woke up 'is everything ok?' he asked 'yes Dimitri everything is perfect now' I said he looked confused 'Go on rose I have a feeling you wanna tell him' Christian said 'Your damn right Sparky' she said Dimitri looked even more confused 'Lissa is… Pregnant' she said whilest jumping up and down I guess that's from mine and her feelings mixed together 'Congratulations princess and Christian' he sad with a genuine smile.

'OK can we watch the movie now im realllllyy boooooored' I said the others laughed at me but set up the DVDs and I sat down with Christian whilest his had was on my stomach and he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders and I leaned on his shoulder and put my hand on top og his whilest he kissed my head.

Rose pressed play on the DVD box and sat down and cuddled Dimitri.

-Next Day-

I woke up in my bed next to Christian and checked toh time 8:30 I guess he carried me up to bed as I fell asleep watching the movie. I got out of bed and went to get a shower but in the middle of it I rushed to the toilet and was throwing up 'Princess are you alright' Dimitri asked 'Yes Dimitr please may you get rose' I replied throwing up again 'Yes princess' I heard his footsteps walk away to the guest room I got up and put on a dressing gown and wen t to the toilet again rose came in and held my hair back.

'OGH' I said standing up and weting my face 'thank you rose you are a great friend' she smiled and walked out to get my dress as I got in the shower again and redid my hair. When I was done rose came in with a blood red floor length gown 'its Gorgeous' I stated rose hung it on the back of the door.

She sat me in front of the mirror which was now covered in hair and make-up products she started on my hair which was put in bouncy curls then my Make up which was blood red lipstick and black smokey eye and miscar and eyeliner she let it all set and then un hooked my dress and lifted it over my head and I placed my arms in and she did the buttons at the top down she went and got some black heels and I put them on I stood up and got a black Leather Jacket and walked out. It was now 9:30 so I went and watched TV

-30 mins later-

I heard a car horn outside so I stood up got my cases from upstairs and meet everyone downstairs were somebody had come to take our cases I went and stood next to Christian when my phone rang I got it out of my bag and walked to the kitchen it was Headmistress Korova

**Korova **Lissa/Bella

**Hello Princesse Vasilisa**

Hello Headmistress Koroa what can I do for you

**I am just making sure your limo is there**

Yes it is thank you.

**Oh Good Good**

Miss I would like to tell you something

**Yes Princess **

Well… im with child

**Oh, ok well congratulations then would you like to annonce it tonight **

Yes thank you well I must go and say Bye to Charlie

**Yes Yes See you tonight **

With that I hung up and went to the limo 'Can you go to the police station first?' I asked the drive 'Of course princess' he replied 'Were is Dimitri' I asked rose 'Driving n the car behind us and then there is more guards in the car infrount and like 3 more guardans and Christian with Dimitri including the woman who helped him get us' I nodded 'so why we going to the police station Vasilisa?' Rose asked well if she wants to play that game 'Well _Rosemarie _I would like to say bye and thank you to Charlie' she scouled at me then smiled 'ok lissa'.

'Princess were here' the driver announced 'ok thank thank you ill be back in a minuet rose' the driver got out and opened the door for me as I got out everyone was watching me I walked in to the station and to the frount desk 'Chief Swan please' I asked 'Yes please follow me' she sad with a genuine smile I followed her and she knocked and opened the door 'Chief Swan Somebody s here to see you' she said 'ok send them in' he replied in his gruff voice I walked in and closed the door 'Lissa I guess your going back to st. Vlads Academy' he said standing up 'Yes Charlie but I came to thank you for your hospatalty to me and Rosemarie for this last ear and something months' and gave him a hug 'well my door is always open for you I actually got something for you if I had a daughter I was going to give it to her but you are like a daughter to me so here you go' he said handing me a box 'oh my thank you Charlie but I must be of before Rose and the others worry' I gave hm a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

When I got outside saw Jessica, Angela and Lauren 'Bella I mean lissa are you going?' angela asked walking over to me 'yes Im going to day' I replied Jessica walked over and hugged me 'I love your outfit and are you in the limo' she asked 'Yes' I replied smiling 'WOW you must be really important at this boarding school' she carried on 'You could say that' a guardan walked over to me 'Princess Vasilisa we need to go' he said the three looked wide eyes as he called me princess 'OK Guardian Tomlinson ill be there in a minuet he nodded and walked away 'Wait Wait Wait you're a princess' lauren asked I nodded and they looked stunned 'Lissa come on' Christian said walking over to me, 'ang on Christian im just saying bye to some friends' I replied 'Well ok hurry up Rose wont shut up about baby names' he said in a huff I chuckled and he got back in the car with Dimitri 'Wait Lissa are you pregnant' Jessica asked 'yes but I need to go now or ill get dragged back' he laughed 'ok congratulations' Ang said giving me a hug I waved and walked to the limo.

- 3 hours later-

Me and rose have been thinking of baby names 'Oh rose I have one how about Adabella Rosemaire Sabina Moira Ozera Dragomir Adabella means lovely in Spanish' said with a smile 'That's beautiful why are you putting my name in it as well?' she asked 'well it need something from her auntie rose and the Sabina is one of my middle names and Moira is Christians Mothers name' I said with a smile 'and a boy Andrey Alexander Chris Lucas Ozera Dragomir so Andrey means Masculin and Brave in Russian , Alexander after Dimitris middle name as he has been Christians Guardian but also been guarding me along with you Chris after Christian and Lucas after his Father' I said 'there lovely names' rose said.

-ST. Vladamirs Accademy-

'Vampire Academy its just like the time we escaped but this time I wasn't handcuffed and we got asked to run away don't you think lissa?' Rose asked me as I cringed at the V work 'Yes rose but please don't say the V word.' I stated.

'AHHH, Princess Vasilisa how was your trip?' Headmistres Korova asked whilest walking over to me. 'it was brilliant thank you and how… was it here?' I replied hesetently 'it was…ok but on good news congratulations on being with child.' She said whilest hugging me I hugged back 'oh thank you' I replied.

We then followed her to the hall were Queen Titiana always did her speeches she walked up the steps and everyone was instantly quiet 'Hello students I would like to welcome back Princess Vasilisa, Lord Christian, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belvikov. The Princess and Guardian Hathaway went in to hiding to keep the princess safe, so now I wold like you to give them a warm welcome' she finished I walked on first Christian on my right Rose behind me and Dimitri behind Christian as everyone clapped.

I stepped forward 'I am happy to be back at St. Vladimirs Academy and im looking forward to becoming your queen in just under 3 months but I would like to say something about Queen Titiana she was always there for me after my parents died helped me with my traning to become queen and also to stick up for myself yes not everyone liked her…' I took a quick glance at rose who smirked '… but she was our queen and a fair one at that, and now I would like to share some good news…' smiled and looked at Christian '… im with child' I heard mummurs between the students and then disened down the stairs.

As we

Went down the stairs Korova went up the stairs 'thank you Princess Vasilisa we are happy that you'll have someone to carry on the Dragomir name now of to class' she said with a actual smile.


	3. Chapter 3

When Headmistress Korova dismissed us to go to lessons, so first me and Rose left to go get in our uniforms, Rose had to go to her Guardian Lessons whilst I have to go to Mrs Korova to have my 'Queen' Lessons. I knocked on the door 'Come on in' she called 'Hello Headmistress Korova how are you tonight?' I asked in a civilised manner, 'im am fine thank you, your Highness' she replied 'so shall we beguin'

-End of Lessons-

It was the end of my lessons (for today) and it was also time for me to have something to eat as im getting weaker, I've decided to meet up with rose in the courtyard.(AN Oscar her Cat Didn't die) First I went to get Oscar for a bit 'Oscar come here' I called and he came and jumped in my arms as I stroked him I walked out of my dorm and closed my door and walked down to the courtyard.

As I got there rose saw me 'You had to bring that Furrball' she said 'Hey, I thought your and Oscars relationship is on the mends and I couldn't leave him I haven't seen him in a year' I relied (AN in the First Movie she says that her and Oscars realitionship is on the mends when lissa goes cokoo) she stiffed a laugh and we walked to the 'Restraunt'

-At the blood feeding place-

When we got there I went straight in a found lourin the women who I always use 'Rose please hold oscar' I said giving her Oscar

'Lorin hi I haven't seen you in ages' I said walking over to her 'lissa ive missed you' she said as I bent giving her a hug 'Lourin I have great news'I said

'Ye I heard your queen in about three months' she said 'yes and im pregnant' I said whith a bright smile 'Oh lissa Congratulations' she said

'so shall we start' I asked and she nodded I sat down and took her wrist and then she relaxed I smiled andjust drank for about one minuet and pulled away.

'there we go you might see me more often for this lil nudge' I said 'so lissa you thought of any names for him or her' she asked 'yes infact if it's a girl Adabella Rosemaire Sabina Moira Ozera Dragomir and a boy Andrey Alexander Chris Lucas Ozera Dragomir' I said

'wow there long and beautiful' she said 'thank you but I must be of I have to go to lessons' I said waving and walking away.

I saw rose sat down stroking Oscar I got a mint and snuck up behind her 'BOO!' and she jumped 'Well I thought the bond would of helped you then' I said laughing she just glared at me and handed me Oscar 'I see your relationship is better and he isn't trying to claw your eyes out' I said laughing 'yep I sat down with him and we had a talk but right now I need to train with Dimitri' she said 'ok I wanna watch whaty you two gwt up to as its daylight' I said and she nodded I got my sun umbrella out of my bag and put it up just before we got out side and followed Rose to the Gym.

'Dimitri Lissa wanted to come watch as shes bored and shes bought her cat who I think likes me now' she said smiling as I sat down in the shade and watched her train as she tried to take him down (but failed miserable) Oscar was sitting on my knee when he got stressless so I opened the door staying in the shade and he ran out heading for a bird.

I sat back down and finished watching rose train and she caught Dimitri of guard by seducing him and flipped him over she kissed him then went in to the changing rooms and I followed 'so is that what always happens' I asked lifting up my eyebrow 'pretty much yes but I still learn' she said and mumbled 'Sometimes' I chuckled and went to wait for rose in the gym.

I really want to make Dimitri head Guard for the royals and Rose Head Guard for the Trainees when I'm queen. I was deep in thought when rose came and tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped 'lissa you ok' she asked I nodded 'just thinking ' I said

-3 months later-

So im 4 months pregnant and tomorrow ill be queen and day after that (TUESDAY) I name new head of guards and then on, then on Thursday I go find out the gender of my babies yes I said babies I found out 3 weeks ago I was having twin and on Friday we go baby shopping whoppe some much to do in one week.

Today me and rose are just relaxing watching a movie, when Christian and Dimitri came in 'Lis my Aunt Tasha is coming down for tomorrow' Christian said and Rose grounded I just shock my head at rose and rubbed my belly 'ok' was all I said then Oscar jumped on to my lap and curled up and fell asleep Christian and Dimitri sat down we us and talk about all sorts 'Lissa have you told Sparky names you thought of for the babies' Rose asked ' I ve only got them for if 1 girl and 1 boy I haven't thought of any others yet and with being so busy I forgot to tell him rose. So for the girls name I thought of Adabella Rosemaire Sabina Moira Ozera Dragomir and a boy Andrey Alexander Chris Lucas Ozera Dragomir so what do you think?' I asked nerveskly 'there beautiful just surprised you used my parents name' he admitted 'ye I thought that there still your parents and im sure they do love you' I said going over to him and cuddling in to his side.

-next day-

I woke up at 7:00 as the ceremony isat 10:00 and ive got a lot to do I got in the shower and when I got out put on my dressing gown brushed my teeth and washed my face when I walked out I saw Guardians packing my stuff as I would be going in to the Queen quarters.

There was a knock on my door and it was rose with my dress and shoes as I didn't want the Guardians packing it up 'heyya rose go hang them up in the bathroom and then you can come back In the room so you can do my Hair and make-up and nails' and there was a stool and mirror just like I asked them to leave.

Rose came in with curling wand and make up bag I sat on the stool as she plugged in the curling wand and did my make up as smokey black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick she also painted my nails in red and she put my hair up in a bun with some hair at the sides curled and put my Tiara on as I will be giving it to the new princess whe I looked at the clock it said 9:00 and it takes awhile to walk to court but im going in a limo so I did roses hair in tight curls and put black flowers in it she put on her dress then helped me in to min.

-AT COURT-

When I got to court Rose was behind me. I placed my hand on my small bump and rubbed it smiling. I walked to the big double doors and placed my hands to my side and I heard some music. As the doors opened I smiled and walked down the aisle.

I saw everyone watching me as I got to the end I stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to the priest 'do you Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir promise to rule the Dampier and moroj in the good times and the bad and lead them in to defeating the striojoi' the priest says 'I do' was al replied.

'Well, lets congratulate our new Queen. Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir' he said and a round of applause erupted the room.

I looked over to rose and she smiled at me and I smiled back and looked forward I saw Christian In the front on my Right he was also smiling at me I walked back down the isle and through the doors Rose, Christian and Dimitri walked out and rose gave me a hug whilest me and Christian kissed.

We all got in to the limo so we could go to a ballroom.

-Ballroom-

When I got out of the limo I walked through the long hall and when we got to the white wooden doors


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone i lost insperation for this story so if anybody would like to adopt it please message me :)


	5. ADOPTED

Been Adopted by SakuraDragomir


End file.
